raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moving In!
Moving In! is the 50th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Ralph's big brother George moves into the Evergreen Forest, along with his wife Nicole, and Lisa and Bentley. Lisa has trouble getting adjusted to living in the forest, away from all her friends. Meanwhile, the Pigs are fired, and get a job working at Mr. Knox's TV station, K.N.O.X. TV. Plot When Mr. Knox offers to give chef extraordinaire George Raccoon an opportunity to have his own cooking show, Chef Surprise, he moves his family out to the Evergreen Forest. Bentley is excited for the new opportunities, but Lisa, obviously a star athlete and popular kid at her old school, is down in the dumps about having to start over. Meanwhile, Cyril fires the Pigs and they find new employment with Mr. Knox on one of his television programs. Lisa plans to alleviate her sorrows by playing basketball. Bert joins her and while he's not that great of an athlete (Lisa easily beats him), he teaches her that even as she needs to be a great teammate on the court, the same effort is required to make a family success. Thus, she repents and joins her family at her dad's most crucial point. While George's show is a success (bolstered by Lisa's presence in the audience), the Pigs somehow manage to screw things up again and after Knox fires them, Cyril takes them back, and Lisa and Bentley are firmly established in the Evergreen Forest. Characters *Bentley *Bert *Cedric *Charlie (silent cameo) *Cyril *George *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden (mentioned) *Lisa *Mr. Barnes *Mr. Mammoth (mentioned) *Melissa *Narrator *Nicole *Old Man Brothers (mentioned) *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer *Professor Smedley-Smythe (mentioned) *Snag *Mr. Willow Songs * All Life Long Trivia * The first episode to feature Bentley and Lisa's parents, George and Nicole Raccoon, in speaking roles (voiced by Dan Hennessey and Elizabeth Hanna in a French accent, respectively), and the last to feature Nick Nichols as Pig One; Nick Nichols' illness (and subsequent death) led to his replacement by English singer Keith Hampshire (who is incorrectly credited as the voice of Pig One) beginning with the next episode. * Mr. Barnes is voiced by Len Carlson instead of Nick Nichols, although Barnes is credited as the "K.N.O.X. TV Director." * Carl Banas is not credited for voicing Schaeffer in this episode. * Beginning this episode, Lisa's eyeshadow is now indigo instead of pink, and her pink clothes are more brighter than in her previous appearance. * Nicole mentions that Professor Smedley-Smythe might have a job for her at the Evergreen Museum. * This is the only time George Raccoon had a job, and the same personality as Ralph. * This episode shows that even through the pigs annoy Cyril, he does care about them and is seen missing them after he fired them. * "Milk Can Floyd" is a jokey reference to Boston Red Sox pitcher "Oil Can" Boyd. * Lisa's favorite dessert is Chocolate Cherry Cheese Cake Supreme. Quotes :George: Ah Nicole, what if I bomb? What if I don't get the job? I wish none of this had ever happened. :Nicole: Well it did happen, and we'll get through it. We're all going to be out there rooting for you George. :Mr Willow: Hello boys! What can I do for you? :Pig One: I'm glad you asked Mr Willow. As a result of our recent cutbacks, we find ourselves available for gainful employment. :Pig Two: Or we could use a job. :Pig Two: More pies sir? :Cyril: Ha ha! I haven't had this much fun since my last tax refund! :Pig Two: We'd make a pretty good team, right boss? :Cyril: I've seen worse! :Pig One: Boss? About that little accident with the shredder... :Cyril: It's coming out of your salary! :Pigs (In unison): You mean... we can have our old jobs back? :Cyril: Might as well. I wouldn't wish you three messed up meatballs on anyone else! :Bert: I could introduce a new recipe. Dare-deviled eggs! (Laughs) :Ralph: That sounds about right, coming from a canned ham! :Bert: You're not saying much, Lisa! Uh, how was your day? :Lisa: Lousy, as if you care. :Melissa: What's wrong, Lisa? :Lisa: Everything! Everything's wrong! I've got no friends anymore, I miss my school, I HATE THIS HOUSE! :George: That's enough, young lady! We've all got a lot of adjusting to do! :Lisa: Oh, sure! Everyone else is happy! Nobody cares what I think! None of this would have happened if you hadn't lost your job! :Nicole: LISA! :Lisa: (runs away sobbing) It's all your fault! I hope you don't get that stupid job at the station! (slams door and continues sobbing) Gallery Imsorrydaddy.png Everything's_Wrong!.jpg B590DABB-22CB-4F73-81BD-A2ACCB32C615.jpeg D52BBB13-2A5D-44A3-A99C-D165D937CC96.jpeg I Wish Lisa Had Come....jpg Mmm...Cheesecake!.jpg 699849B8-7FF1-469E-8124-AA3F1CC44CFF.jpeg D8A887E8-4057-476F-B393-565A609642CF.jpeg A0A1FE66-F10E-4D60-BE2E-3CCE7791C309.jpeg 598031C7-4752-45D8-AB09-BCF0EFF6E170.jpeg I'm Sorry.jpg George and nicole.jpg A Fine Mess I'm In.jpg George 3.jpg Daredeviled Eggs.jpg Cannedham.png B23594CE-040F-4B8F-A416-3AE166BEE054.jpeg 6AB8FC06-C08C-42A9-B6A5-8E4C61B70A27.png EED29111-1E9E-45D4-964E-83FA332615AD.png F584671E-0711-468E-8DE0-23F9A99279B0.jpeg 0237AE86-AA3A-4852-A2DC-6DFE518202E3.png CA95A1E4-B625-4FF5-8D91-7B749D208F5C.png C5A83C3C-188F-4639-BAF4-1ED8EF1071A8.png AF45974B-9F9B-4ACC-A8B9-C80E37000578.png DD7078F8-A856-409C-8193-60DDFFD4093F.png EBFC52C7-37E8-4EEF-8C21-A47B678BFECA.png EBFC52C7-37E8-4EEF-8C21-A47B678BFECA.png 375D6807-EF47-487C-BF36-AE56C3D172F0.png Daredeviled Eggs.jpg George raccoon.jpg George 6.jpg 14C58D89-1F89-4A53-BF16-B145D4D2F87C.jpeg 36E51639-913E-4F30-A78D-BCEE18B726F9.png George 2.jpg Nicole 5.jpg A Job For Me!.jpg We Got The Contract!.jpg We're Rooting For You.jpg ABCF3950-D766-4BD9-9E90-8C15F41FD5F3.jpeg 7A633A9F-9625-49B2-BA88-82FAD11F05F5.jpeg 4151E674-7FD0-477F-AD37-29F17EAF0F38.png 96727683-9587-4171-800E-930EAF4960A5.png 3D9F6D6E-C16C-4B51-BD46-9F5DC53855AA.png B86A693E-F5A3-4575-BC51-4396B1695448.jpeg Nicole 4 (with George).jpg 01EF4712-AA99-4417-A145-32BC9225D441.png B7DBF701-33B9-4A84-A7E3-B9B3414FDF18.png 0E6836A5-C99D-4B99-AA37-85ACC2A874B5.png 8BC6E74A-431B-4282-84B0-76F14C5E04E2.png C1E5F548-694E-458C-AB6F-1EE1D48B3710.png Friendly Basketball Competition.jpg Lisa 5.jpg Lisa 6.jpg 8507341F-71B1-4DA6-932A-35637A2F375F.jpeg EC705CD1-4942-4B91-967B-C84D468E7BE5.jpeg Don't Worry!.jpg Sibling Squabble.jpg Memories of Old Days.jpg Lisacrying.png F1C6320B-D389-4ED9-9E8B-FC7F3370EC81.png 0C3F0544-28C6-43E6-96A9-B52421175431.png George 4.jpg Bert surprised.jpg Lisa raccoon.jpg Willows.jpg Bert and Lisa at store.jpg F34B1822-80EA-45EE-A34A-A7EA425D71C9.png E5787290-12F8-48C3-B947-F9B9D7877805.png 2E7951B7-9EC1-47AF-9045-CD399497A985.png Lisa and Bentley's house.jpg A10C56FF-8D85-4FF3-85E4-209C8F2ACEE7.jpeg 2CDBA64C-7087-423A-97F2-3DF386987F5B.jpeg FAB57511-A04A-4C22-A389-733027C19B4F.jpeg 329E13FF-5757-4670-B097-66EA57CF5A73.png 84882DB3-BC99-4176-9043-16B3D97CE2AE.png 5ACE4050-101A-4109-9DCA-9F7A537B5C2C.png 1992FE85-6687-4EC0-97F8-3A45CB783DD4.png 6CDE25C7-FE62-4DF0-A442-0C8CCC7B7A8A.png 249AA53F-AD73-49DC-A628-28BBED2D622E.png Lisa 4.jpg 283DAC5C-2CC4-4B41-B630-08A9575DA472.jpeg 226AA95C-9AC8-463D-A9D8-84B62B4E668F.png 31 - Cyril In A Pie Fight.png Fun With Pies.jpg Cyril with 2 pies.jpg 6918A3C5-B9D5-4E2B-8CD1-6C138DB21313.jpeg Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes